


Outed

by ForlornFolk



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (it's remrom folks idk what you want me to say), Arguing, Because we needed more RemRom fics, Don't like, Don't read, Incest, M/M, Roman being a good brother, Sibling Incest, This is RemRom, Unbeta'd, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Yelling, the boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForlornFolk/pseuds/ForlornFolk
Summary: Roman and Remus are forced to confess to Thomas after Patton discovers their secret.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Outed

Thomas was quietly washing dishes in the sink, cleaning up after his dinner, when a shout from the living room made him flinch. He stopped himself from dropping the plate he was holding, setting it down gently and hurriedly drying his hands before turning to face the other room. What he saw was… strange.

Roman, with his sword in-hand, was standing between two uncharacteristic sides; a furious Patton, and a very quiet duke. Thomas took a step closer, trying to understand what was happening. What could have possibly made the peppy father figure so mad? And why was Roman defending Remus so intensely?

Patton stepped forward, though he eyed Roman’s sword warily. “That brother of yours is corrupting you, Roman. Look at yourself! He’s not good for you _or_ Thomas!”

Roman scoffed, glaring back at the moral side. “You just can’t stand the fact that you can’t control him!”

“ _I_ just want what’s best for Thomas!” Patton yelled, finally losing his temper. Thomas took that as his cue to intervene.

“Hey, let’s all take a deep breath,” he suggested softly, putting up his hands to show he meant no harm. “Whatever you’re arguing about won’t get solved through yelling.”

“Well _someone_ needs to tell Patton to stay away from my brother!”

Thomas sighed, shifting his focus from Roman to his fatherly side. “What happened, Pat?”

Patton stood up straighter, seeming to perk up from being addressed. “Well, Remus has been acting pretty… _inappropriate_ lately. So I told him that I was worried his actions might start to hurt you!” In a quieter voice, the moral side added, “he’s already hurt Roman.”

Roman raised his sword. "You don’t know _shit_ , Patton! Stop acting like you’re some saint-”

Thomas directed a stern look at Roman. “Pump the breaks, Princey,” he warned, sounding tired. “Please, just tell me your side of things. _Calmly_.”

Roman grumbled, but lowered his sword, allowing it to vanish completely. He leaned back to gently nudge his brother, urging the other to talk. When his brother stayed eerily silent, however, staring down at the floor with dark eyes, Roman sighed and took the duke’s hand. “Patton decided to berate Remus for… a secret of his. How Padre found out about it, I have no clue. All I know is that he caused Remus to panic and, when asked to stop, refused to leave his room and continued to harass him.”

Though Roman seemed to calm down after being able to explain, Patton’s distress returned. “I had _every right_ to confront him after what he’s done!”

Roman bit his lip to keep himself quiet, glaring at a spot beside Thomas’ head. Poor Thomas was looking more exhausted by the second. “And what, exactly, did he do?”

Patton opened his mouth, ready to answer, before his own hand moved to muffle his words. Confused, Thomas took a moment to figure out what had happened, eventually turning on his heels to find Deceit standing behind him. The scaled side gave Thomas a smirk, though his mismatched eyes gave away his discomfort. Regardless, the new side turned to address Patton directly. “ _Apologies_ , my dear father figure, but I’m _positive_ Thomas is ready to hear this one.”

Glaring at Deceit, Patton took a deep breath through his nose before closing his eyes, visibly attempting to calm himself.

“Thomas.”

Thomas turned his attention to Remus, almost surprised to hear the typically boisterous side speak. Remus didn’t quite meet his eyes, and Thomas could swear the side’s eye-shadow had gotten darker. When he spoke, his voice was unnervingly soft. “We- I can explain. I just need a moment.” His eyes darted to Patton before landing back on his host. “Please.”

Closing his eyes, Thomas followed Patton’s lead and took a steadying breath. “Yeah… yeah, okay. Let’s all just cool down, and I’ll talk to Remus about it.” He opened his eyes to look at Patton. “Is that alright?”

Patton sighed before opening his eyes and nodding, though he appeared reluctant. Suddenly his hand was removed from his mouth, and he gasped in a surprised breath. Sending Deceit a frustrated look, Patton huffed before giving Thomas a little smile. “Just… _really_ think about it, okay? I know you’ll do the right thing.” Before Thomas could ask what he meant, Patton was gone. When he turned to question Deceit, he found the scaly side had sunk out as well.

He turned his attention back towards the two twins, taking in Roman’s expression. Rather than the anger he’d shone before, the creative side looked… sad. “Roman?” He asked quietly, worry shining through his tone. Roman just shook his head, moving to give Remus a hug, holding his twin close.

After waiting several long minutes and doing his best to ignore the hushed conversation between the two brothers, Thomas watched as Remus moved to sit on the very edge of the couch. He was accompanied by Roman, and Thomas sat across from them.

“So, we’ve um, we’ve talked and…” Roman started, only for his words to trail off as he swallowed nervously. Remus didn’t look much better, wringing his hands together and breathing quickly. It was honestly frightening, seeing his bravest and most talkative sides so quiet and nervous. After several more seconds of silence, Remus stood up.

“ _Roman’s a hot-ass himbo and I want to make out with him so I confessed to him and we wanted to be gay kings but Patty-cake didn’t like that and he’sgonnatakeRomanawayfrommeandI’msorryI'msosorrypleasedon'tlethimtakeromanawayfromme!_ ”

Remus panted, looking surprised by his own outburst before collapsing back onto the couch in tears. Roman quickly reached over, taking Remus’ hand into his own and holding it in his lap. He looked at Thomas as though he were daring the host to say something, ready to jump at his brother’s defense.

Thomas just stared at them, confused, processing the words. After a particularly painful wait, understanding shined through his features.

“So you… you two are a couple now?”

Remus nodded, sounding more than a little hysterical when he spoke. “Yeah! Yes, if-” He paused, averting his gaze. “If that’s okay?”

When Thomas didn’t answer, Remus rambled on. “I mean, I totally understand how fucked this is and that it’s probably entirely my fault for being such a horrible goddamn side, and you’d probably be better off if I just never said anything and ducked out like I had planned- I still can! If you want me to! I wouldn’t blame you, _I know how hard I can be to deal with and Patton was probably right about me corrupting Roman so just say the word and I-_ ”

“Hey,” Roman whispered, effectively quieting Remus, though the intrusive side still muttered under his breath as he looked into his brother’s eyes. “It’s okay, Remus. You’re not ‘corrupting’ me, and you certainly don’t have to duck out. If Thomas has an issue with this, we’ll figure something out, okay? We’re going to be okay.”

Remus fell silent, blinking back tears before slumping against Roman, looking as if he simply lacked the will to hold himself up anymore. Roman wrapped his arms around Remus’ shoulders, whispering comforting words as they waited for Thomas’ verdict. He did his best to fight off the horribly heavy concern he felt, knowing he would have time to talk about everything his duke had said later.

Thomas stayed quiet for some time, just watching the two comfort each other as he sorted through his thoughts and emotions. Eventually, after what felt like hours, he let out a heavy sigh.

“I don’t… understand it.” He said slowly, carefully choosing his words. “But if this makes you both happy, and it’s not going to hurt anyone,” he gave the pair a small smile. “I think it’ll be okay.”

Remus froze, painfully stiff for a moment before sitting up straight and staring at Thomas with manic eyes. “Wait- wai _twaitwait_ , you’re serious?“ He scanned Thomas’ face, apparently finding what he was looking for.

"He’s _serious_!” Jumping up, Remus dragged Roman up with him, spinning them both around before practically pouncing on his twin, causing them to fall to the floor. Remus didn’t seem to mind, however, climbing on top of Roman’s chest and grinning down at him, laughing giddily. “Roman! Ro! He’s serious!”

Roman laughed as well, sounding almost disbelieving, speaking in a whisper. “Yeah, Cephy. He’s- He’s serious.”

Thomas smiled fondly from his place on the couch, still rather confused, but happy for his sides nonetheless. Maybe it was a bit strange (incredibly strange, really) to think about two figments of his imagination dating, let alone those two figments also being brothers. But, Hell, they weren’t hurting anyone, and the two sides of his Creativity working together sounded fun, so why not let them have this?

Having made up his mind, Thomas spared his creative sides one last glance, smiling fondly at the overjoyed way they embraced one another, and quietly left the room, giving the two some space.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell about your rarepairs with me on Tumblr! @PaltryPrice


End file.
